


Отравление ртутью

by Alnaira



Category: Avengers Academy, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джинни Фуко гений, а гении плохо справляются с проблемами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отравление ртутью

В мире мутантов и сверхлюдей шанс родиться нормальным из года в год все меньше и меньше. Пухлые младенчики умильно агукают в своих кроватках, а лет через двенадцать-пятнадцать и больше, если повезет — они уже поджигают дом, превращают любимого хомячка в камень, болтают с дьяволом на перекрестке. Отравленные гены, отравленный воздух. Редко все кончается хорошо.  
Думая о себе, Джинни обычно ставит на родителей. Вариант с приемным ребенком она рассмотрела в первую очередь. Мистер и миссис Фуко, двадцать баксов за A по математике, пятьдесят за безупречный реферат. Тур по Европе, если выиграешь дебаты, ты же хочешь в Вену, милая? Они гордились ей как призовой сукой. Когда Джинни пришел ответ из МТИ, мать превратила гостевую спальню в алтарь.  
Мистер и миссис Фуко, заурядные людишки, прятали свои тайны слишком глубоко. Прошерстив статьи о сверхлюдях с похожими способностями, Джинни решила, что спрашивать у матери, трахалась ли та с Таскмастером — слишком просто.

-x-

Осборн нашел её вовремя. Она повесила на стену диплом МТИ и думала, чем бы заняться дальше. Расчертила листы таблицами и шла, кидая монетку, от финансов к спорту, от стрельбы к фехтованию. Семь лет до заветного двадцати одного (если надоест, всегда можно встряхнуть пыль с законов) Джинни планировала посвятить развитию тела. Она легко выиграла свои первые соревнования, вторые тоже прошли как по маслу, третьи и запоминать не стоило.  
Тут-то все и расшумелись, неудачники из других команд забегали по крутым спортивным боссам, тренер глубокомысленно надувал щеки. Кто-то сказал про дисквалификацию. Кто-то позвонил куда надо, и однажды к дому Джинни подъехала большая черная машина. Внутри были парни из МОЛОТа, вооруженные приглашением от Нормана Осборна.  
Джинни поехала с ними. Политика и вся эта хрень с защитой людей не входили в первую десятку предпочтений, но варианты всегда приветствовались. Осборн, Старк, да хоть Доктор Дум — все годились, пока могли предложить что-то стоящее. Старина Норман успел первым. И проебал все свои шансы, когда Мстители свергли его.

-x-

От всей этой идеи с академией для супердетишек враньем несло за километр. Причем плохо прикрытым. Джинни думала оскорбиться, но, поиграв с мыслью, достала коробочку с наклейкой «разочарование».  
Пим собрал настоящий зоопарк — невидимая девица, парень, похожий на Красного Черепа, радиоактивная азиатка и латинос, превращающийся в динозавра. Чудная компашка. Единственным нормальным — равным Джинни — был Брендон Шарп, скользкая сволочь, управляющая электричеством.  
Они могли бы подружиться. В другой временной линии, где её привлекали бы связи со сверстниками.  
Все оказалось не так хреново, как было в начале. Пим с компанией учили контролировать свои силы, правильно их использовать, основы по спасению мира прилагались. Порыв Джинни оценила, но зоопарк быстро перегрызся, метя в глотки учителям. Никакого развития, тупое и бессмысленное стояние на месте. Этого было недостаточно.  
Джинни расчертила листы таблицами, уставилась на имена, перебирая факты и сплетни. Она ведь больше, чем умная девочка, она всегда находит то, что скрыто.  
— Ну, привет, мистер Максимов.

-x-

Пьетро Максимов, Ртуть, бывший террорист, бывший Мститель, чуть не развязавший войну между Землей и нелюдями. Он смотрел на неё с трех огромных экранов, заявляя, что невиновен. За конфликт ответственен скрулл, и несколько свидетелей, из тех, кому доверяют — но какой человек в здравом уме поверит супергерою? Вторжение стало очень удобным прикрытием для тех, у кого не осталось выхода.  
Джинни улыбнулась. Война. Подмена скруллом. Как все просто. И вслух во лжи никто не обвинит.  
Она разглядывала экраны, пестревшие фотографиями, ловила имена, а самые главные превратила в ключи. Так легко достать, так легко открыть, люди вечно на такое ведутся. Мутанты не исключение.  
Джинни сказала:  
— Я могу помочь вам найти сестру.  
Джинни сказала:  
— Не было ведь никакого скрулла?  
Джинни сказала:  
— Вы такой же, как ваш отец.  
Он взбесился. Светлые глаза потемнели до синевы, затвердела линия подбородка, и на мгновение она предположила, что не угадает его действия, не заметит, как он поднимет руку и на сверхскорости впечатает кулак ей в лицо. Будет обидно, да и последствия для внешности слишком высокие для такого риска.  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
— Научите меня, — сказала Джинни. — Научите меня тому, что дал вам Магнето.

-x-

Когда она поняла, что все пошло не так, нельзя было повернуть назад. Их тайные встречи, тренировки, разговоры, ставшие слишком личными. Случайный бросок грозил обрушить лавину, погрести под тонной снега Джинни, безупречную Искусность, раздавить к дьяволу все крючки, перепутать нити.  
Никакого контроля над ситуацией. Это пугало.  
После инцидента — так было проще абстрагироваться — с Магнето, Джинни ощутила настоящий страх, и растерянность, и гнев. Она больше не владела собой. Ворочаясь без сна в смятой постели, Джинни вспомнила взгляд Пьетро. В нем тоже была растерянность и… тепло? И с каких пор она называет его по имени?  
Вот черт.  
Джинни закрыла глаза, память услужливо подсунула ей картинки. Ртуть и Мстители, Ртуть и Алая Ведьма, Ртуть со своей женой Кристал… Бывшей женой, поправилась с нервным смешком Джинни.  
Кристал, Кристалия Амакелин из королевской семьи нелюдей, рыжие волосы, желтый костюм, очерчивающий роскошные сиськи. Понятно, почему он её выбрал.  
Картинка ожила: Кристалия Амакелин терлась бедрами о руку Пьетро, а он улыбался широко и недобро. Извиваясь, как змея, она выскользнула из своего костюма, откинула на спину длинные волосы и опустилась на колени.  
Прикусив губу, Джинни положила руку между ног. Там было влажно, пальцы легко скользили, поглаживая складочки, поднялись к клитору. Ага, вот так.  
Кристалия Амакелин в её голове облизывала член Пьетро, словно большой леденец. Посасывала красную блестящую головку, свободной рукой лаская яички.  
Джинни коротко застонала, трахая себя пальцами. Ей остро, невыносимо хотелось быть на месте этой рыжей, мать её, бывшей жены.

-x-

— Что-то еще, Искусность? — Пьетро стоял к ней в пол-оборота, читая с планшета.  
Джинни ухмыльнулась. Что-то еще, да. Она медленно расстегнула комбинезон, черно-белая ткань поползла вниз.  
— И что, по-твоему, ты делаешь? — теперь Пьетро смотрел на неё. Лицо его ничего не выражало, но Джинни это только раззадорило.  
Она наклонилась, открывая живот и бедра. По коже её побежали мурашки, когда Пьетро сказал:  
— Сапоги оставь.  
Он подошел ближе, разглядывая Джинни, дотронулся до её щеки, и она застыла, впитывая прикосновение. Потянулась за поцелуем, мысленно рассмеялась, получив. Губы Пьетро были горячими и жесткими, как Джинни и представляла. Все было так, как она представляла.  
Со стола полетели бумаги. Пьетро усмехнулся, стягивая с себя форму.  
— В таком случае продолжим тренировку.  
Джинни самодовольно улыбнулась, ощутив спиной твердую поверхность стола.

-x-

В мире мутантов и сверхлюдей шанс родиться нормальным из года в год все меньше и меньше. Искусность, Джинни Фуко, не мутант, не колдунья, девочка-гений, поглощающая любые знания. Она умеет все, она знает все наперед, читая людей и управляя ими. Джинни получает все, что хочет. Джинни побеждает.  
Она смотрела на Пьетро Максимова, Ртуть, своего учителя. Он болтал с Тигрой, глаза у него были светлые и насмешливые. Джинни Пьетро не замечал.  
Все должно было закончиться, в этом состоял план. Планы исполняются безупречно. Джинни неприятно удивилась, почувствовала отвращение, когда поняла, что хочет еще.  
Она смотрела на Пьетро. Тот смеялся, склонившись к Тигре.  
Джинни больно прикусила щеку.  
Насмешливые глаза, горячие губы.  
Джинни проиграла. 


End file.
